User talk:Mildlyridiculous/Archive
=2011= Hai. Hai. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:41, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Moo. Gamelover101 here... | Chat with me! :D | Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 18:20, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Check Check VS if I made any mistakes. Tabuu will electricute you 00:07, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Wut? 00:43, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: P0KE I'm pacific time and those are the times that I am active. You could also make a business hours chart similar to mine (if you want). Archory 02:05, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ... Is that really useful to show it? I just didin't really know this message was for me and Kenny. Sorry 'bout that, but you could just warn me in my talk page, and not showing it in GIANT letters. I just don't like that. (Then how you will edit it secretly?) Samuel17 20:43, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Your secret guide Unfortunately, the only protection options are new users/anons and admins only. HOWEWER... you can put around the text that you want to be hidden. That way, other editors can edit the page, and the casual reader will just see your pretty big red message. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 23:26, October 15, 2011 (UTC) =Jan-Feb 2012= Congratulations. You have officially proven yourself as a butthurt faggot who needs to get bent. I really had to laugh at your pathetic way of trying to "insult" me via that retarded website. As a result, I have told LD about it on the Fan-Ball Wiki and will guarante that you get blocked on this wiki too. Have a nice day, faggot. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:58, January 31, 2012 (UTC) But why? I didn't do anything wrong here. Did I? 15:51, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm Replying... The reason was you created a website about how lame an admin is for blocking you for a year. 06:18, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :I don't own the website. I can't take it down. Go here: youarelame.com :It's a wildcard DNS, a joke site. 16:15, February 7, 2012 (UTC) You deserve a round of applause. No, seriously, you deserve a medal for how ****ing inmature you are. I've gotta hand it to you, I didn't expect you to be this bad. Oh, and while I'm here, let's set some **** straight. 1- Mathgenius is your enemy? Sad, really. Because he told me about your joke site, you're all butthurt about it. "OMFG YOU ****ING TOLD DMS ABOUT ME POSTING A JOKE WEBSITE I ****ING HATE YOU" No, seriously. Grow up. 2- I didn't block you because you play Roblox. I used to play Roblox. Hell, this is my account. (Go ahead and rage-message it. I don't care.) I blocked you because I got ****ing sick and tired of your annoying, constant whining about everything everyone does. And before you cry out "I WAZ VOICING MY OPINION YOU DICTATOR", just know you could have done a much better way of voicing your opinion. Saying "I DON'T LIKE THIS DELETE IT" is an annoying, pretentious way of getting your opinion across. And again before you yell out "WELL YOU DO IT", the only time I do it is when it is tee-total bull****. Ala annoying fanfiction articles like The Cravolca Files, etc. You ran around and did this to pretty much half of everything everyone else did (Trix 2, 1000 pet celebration, etc etc), and you never contributed ANYTHING edgewise. So our opinion always fell on deaf ears. Instead of doing that, how about voicing it in a much more respectful way. I.E, S17 had a dislike with a Pet Arena idea I had. Instead of yelling out OMFG THAT SUCKZ, he instead offered a much better solution which we did go along with. THAT is how you voice your opinion- Calmly, and maybe offering a better solution. And, y'know, actually doi something to contribute would actually help. So there you go. Also, to me being in your retarded enemies list... . DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:04, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :DUR? WASN'T mad about reporting, WAS mad at his intrusive behavior. Whatever, I'm archiving this anyways. :I'm not going on Fan-Ball anymore. Case closed. 15:44, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :Nice pic. :P January 31 edit Just so you know, it was LD who made that edit, not me. I'm still inactive. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 01:21, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :Guilty as charged. Here's my formula for caring about my edits: Direness of situation/Fatigue level=Number of ****s I give. And since I was tired and I didn't want to deal with that kind of stress I just hopped on Waddle D33's account and did something admittingly stupid in an attempt to scare you into being the one to end the argument. You instead undid the edit of what may have well been the real Waddle D33, in all of his admin-ness and such, to which I figured you just didn't care of the position of a user and would just stand for what you saw fit. (In that case it wasn't very bad.) But the point of the Fan-Ball Wiki was an import to avoid all of the clogging up Fanon stuff on Dan-Ball. Do you HONESTLY think it'll be a good idea to send in all of your work here? (The answer is no. That will make you no better than Pascal and PS' lovely "SR FR Wiki" antics, and I'm sure you're better than that. And if you do end up doing this, I sure as heck better see a list of credits to me, ZX, and a link to Fan-Ball.) -LD 01:30, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I didn't mean all my work, I meant my SR guide and such. 02:13, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Fan-Ball was created to stop the clogging of fanart on Dan-Ball, but also to create a freer environment for fanartists. They didn't have to worry about what would be allowed as a mainspace page or what would be deleted. At least, that's what I think was intended. Apparently not everything can be a mainspace page on Fan-Ball, and there is no criteria for it. :::Anyway, since that wiki is pretty dead, moving stuff here may seem a feasible choice. Though both wikis now get few edits, Dan-Ball has more readers. So what good will SR guides do on Fan-Ball? :::ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 01:16, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::I did the beginning of my SR guide on FB to make a secret. Then I moved it here. BTW, are you WD33 or LD? 01:45, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'm the really real Waddle D33. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 20:55, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Okay. can this epidemic be over? U decide. 21:56, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Yes please. It seems like it has been over for weeks now. Hopefully it will stay that way. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 21:48, February 22, 2012 (UTC) THEND =Rest of 2012= About the other website... Sorry about that. I overreacted about you with the DMSwordsmaster incident. Anyway... I'm not your enemy anymore. I am actually on your side. Yep. DMSwordsmaster blocked me for posting a post very similar to one I posted on his talk page and accused it of spam. However, the truth was I asked him if he could help me and he refused and told me to make an account. However, I then asked Ludicrine and DMSwordsmaster blocked me. I think, though, he actually blocked me to try and force me to make an account. I'll try to also get my Spartan idea over here. 00:06, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I forgive you, but I'm not really sure about what you're talking about DMS blocking you? This is why I don't go on Fan-ball anymore. Not... worth it IMO. :/ 01:37, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Trololol. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:54, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Ur doin it wrong. :P 18:50, April 14, 2012 (UTC) DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:53, April 14, 2012 (UTC) That's more like it! :P 22:53, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Fan-Ball You want to go back? I won't be there anymore. I fucked up, and I got what I deserved. Enjoy the wiki. My reign of terror is over. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:40, May 26, 2012 (UTC) What happened? 20:49, May 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm back... But... I'm going to change. I'm going to try and become a nicer admin. If you come back, I'll welcome you with open arms. Sorry for talking bad about your games. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:06, May 26, 2012 (UTC) It still says I'm blocked there. D: 22:00, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Unblocked. There's a lot of new stories. For example, Wrapping Things Up and Corruption: He Comes are considered my best works of all. Just one warning though- Pony.DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:55, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Ynop? :o 23:56, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Npyo? DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:57, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Opyn? 23:59, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Poyon? DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:59, May 26, 2012 (UTC) i also play roblox by the way. Ferret130 00:17, May 27, 2012 (UTC) : Go away, derp. (not you DMS) 00:21, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ... The copter arent ideas:Talk:Mountain 2 is the proof. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 19:59, July 13, 2012 (UTC)